The Kage
Introduction They are leaders of the 5 Great Hidden Villages and are considered the strongest Shinobi in their world. The 5 Kage are also leaders in the Alliance representing the Ninja World. Overview Membership 'Hokage :' *Hashirama Senju (First Hokage and Co-Foundrr of the Hidden Leaf Village) *Tobirama Senju (Second Hokage) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Third Hokage) *Minato Namikaze (Fourth Hokage) *Tsunade (Fifth Hokage, Sanin, Alliance Leader)(Current) 'Mizukage :' *Byakuren (First Mizukage and Founder of the Hidden Mist Village) *Gengetsu Hōzuki (Second Mizukage) *Third Mizukage *Yagura (Fourth Mizukage and Three Tails Jinnchuriki) *Mei Terumi (Fifth Mizukage and Alliance Leader)(Current) 'Kazekage :' *Reto (First KazeKage and Founder of the Hidden Sand Village) *Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage *Kaisa (Third Kazekage) *Rasa (Fourth Kazekage ) *Gaara (Fifth Kazekage, One Tailed Jinnchuriki, Alliance Leader)(Current) 'Tsuchikage :' *Ishikawa (First Tsuchikage and Founder of the Hidden Rock Village) *Mu (Second Tsuchikage) *Onoki (Third Tsuchiage and Alliance Leader)(Current) 'Raikage:' Note: All the Raikage have letter A as their Forenames. *First Raikage (Founder of the Hidden Cloud Village) *Second Raikage *Third Raikage *A (Fourth Raikage and Alliance Leader)(Current) 'Candidates for succession ' Are exceptional Shinobi that are consider by their to prime candidates if the by their Kage if they are killed or whne the wish to retire. *Kakashi Hatake(Hokage Candidate ) *Naruto Uzumaki(Hokage Candidate ) *Kurotsuchi(Tsuchikage Candidate ) *Chojuro(Mizukage Candidate ) Group Strength The Kage are among the strongest Ninja's within the history of Shinobi. Capable of great feats, with immense amount of Chakra, and some using their own unique abilities, a Kage can even fight on even par with a Tailed-Beast. Their even some Kage who are stronger over other Kages as well, as Hashirama Senju was regarded as the strongest Shinobi of his time, as he was able to fight on par with and defeat Madara Uchiha, one of the Acts Of Chaos. However their are some individuals who can face a Kage and even beat one, such as Deidara defeated Gaara the Fifth Kazekage, Orochimaru killed Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage and Sasori was even able to kill the Third Kazekage. Madara Uchiha was even able to defeat all 5 current Kages and leave them in a near death state, (although he had the Reanimation Justu to his advantage). The Kage have proven to be on par with individuals of high rank within the other worlds, such as the Gotei 13 Captains, the 10 Wizard Saints, the Four Emperors and Warlords of the Sea. As such they have proven to be difficult adversaries for individuals of the other worlds: * Jellal Fernadnez was able to fight on par and defeat with the Third Raikage, who is said to be the strongest Raikage in history. * Gaara was able to fight on par with Gremmy Thoumeaux, Sternritter V, "The Visionary", and one of the strongest Sternritters. * Byakuya Kuchiki was also able to fight evenly and defeat Shamon, after Shamon had grievously injured a large amount if 4th Divison soldiers. * Sabo and Portgas D. Ace were both able to defeat the 1st Raikage, with their teamwork. 'Reputation' The Kage are considered the strongest and wisest Shinobi in the Ninja World. The 5 Kage consider each other equals and even respect each. People will usually address a Kage by Lord or Lady along with the official tittle and the number of succession. So far in the series warriors respect the other Kage and even ones that have been indoctrinated are addressed as Lord or Lady. Trivia *The Third Raikage has theorized that the 10 Wizard Saints could be considered the Kage of the Wizard World in terms of strength. This means that Kage could be classed as the Wizards Saints of the Ninja World. Category:Hidden Villages Category:Ninja World Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Immense Power Category:Organizations/Groups